Memory
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny wakes up, has no memories for the past year, and finds out he's pregnant and Vlad is the boyfriend. However, Vlad has to figure out how Danny lost his memories becomes a challenge and a struggle to return. Will Vlad bring back the Danny he knew and fell in love or lose Danny forever with their baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I have a new story to share and to write! I hope this strikes out some of your interests since this will a different turn for once.**

**Warning: Grammar, cuss, mpreg, slashes (or yaoi), slight violence**

**I may add on more warning, but I think I covered it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Winter was turning brutal and storms kept getting worse. The temperature reached below ten degrees and people were still going to places. There was not much out of place other than ghosts lurking around to strengthen their obsession and powers. They were simply lucky that they were not caught by the town hero or they would have had been kicked back into the ghost zone.

At Fenton home, that's where the ghost portal held and no one other than the hero knew how to use the portal. The Fenton parents went out to go shopping for food and the older sister is at work until late night. The portal is still open freely, but only a few ghosts would test to see if they're capable of sneaking into the 'real' world.

The raven hair boy was waking up from his deep sleep and he stretched in bed. He could not tell the air was freezing and he doesn't care. He slipped out of bed, yawned his head off, and checked for his hair intact. He faced the mirror and saw himself as a sleepy morning person. He grabbed a toothbrush and began to take care of himself. He was about to bend down and could not move more than a few inches like he normally does.

The blue eyes blinked and glanced down…when or where did he get a fat stomach?

He spit into the sink and finished brushing his teeth. He kept staring at his stomach…he knew it wasn't there yesterday. He took off his shirt and noted that it wasn't unshaped stomach fat. It was slightly round and smooth. His hands traced the stomach and strange feeling what revealing.

"Wh…wher-huh?" He poked his stomach and noticed the hardened of his stomach.

The young halfa knew that fat stomach wasn't thick and stretched or hard. He could not understand what was going on. He walked out to his bedroom and in the corner of his eyes, seeing something white. He jerked his head and walked up to the window. He saw the whole town being snowed and he stammered to the weather.

"What happened to fall?" Danny scratched his head, trying to recall the weather news' prediction.

He knew they weren't that terrible to predict the weather, so he kept pondering a few ideas of the weather. He knew this couldn't be a dream since he can feel everything. It couldn't be Vortex attacking or he would have been awakened sooner than this. Then again, it wouldn't have explained this unusual stomach.

He decided to change clothes and checked his stomach…He pulled out a pair of pants and noticed it.

"Since when do I have stretch band pants?" He tried to see if he has any normal ones, but none of them has non-stretchable ones.

He sighed and gave up. He grabbed a pair of pants and placed them onto him. He headed downstairs and noted no one was home. He swore today everyone was off for the holiday of Labor Day. He walked up to the refrigerator and saw the calendar completely different since it wasn't the typical September's fall tree pictures. His eye squinted at the calendars and suddenly enlarged his eyes!

He snatched the calendar off the refrigerator, "What the hell?" His head shook, "Since when is it December second, two thousands-nine? Why isn't it September fifth, two-thousands-eight?" His blue eyes kept rereading the calendar and found himself rather confused.

He does not even remember what happened…or understand what was going on. Did Clockwork skipped time or he accidentally stepped into the time portal? However, he does not recalled the whole weird stomach part.

"What's going on here? Is this a joke?" Danny dropped it on the counter and looked for others, but no one was home.

He was turning hungrier than usual and decided to help himself to eat something. He never felt this hungry before, though.

He grabbed a box of cereal – wait, didn't he have Fruit Loops just yesterday? Why does he have Cheerios? He shrugged and decided to have something to eat. He gathered the bowl-

Ding Dong Dong!

Danny sighed and figured his friends were visiting him or someone wants to sell their girl scout cookies. He headed to the door and answered it. He immediately found himself disturbed at the visitor. This man came in happily, wrapped his arms around Danny, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

**-Vlad's Point Of View-**

Christmas is just around the corner and my plans for my lover will be the upmost lovely holiday for the first time. I was rather pleased to see how far things has changed over time and definitely could not wait for the special day to come. I knew I promised Daniel for a breakfast date he has been wanting for the past two weeks and I told him I was going to pick him up in the morning as of today.

I arrived with red roses and ready to see my beautiful man. I rang the doorbell, like he would want me to do, and he answered. I came in, hugged him, and gave him a morning kiss. Daniel suddenly pulled away with a strange look, yet, he quickly put on a smile. His crystal blue eyes drifted to the roses I bought and I grinned.

"Your red roses, Daniel." I handed it to him.

He accepted them slowly, which was odd, and he put them in the kitchen with a vase. He hasn't spoken a word and was taking slow. I frowned, this could not be good at all.

"Daniel? Did I do something to upset you, badger dear?" He's the type to never come forward unless I ask him to open up.

His head shook, "N-no."

He lied to me. I took it as a hint that there was something wrong. I blinked and thought it may have been his discomfort to his back.

"Daniel, there is no shame with being in back pain. After all, you are carrying our baby." I said happily, hoping he would say something honestly.

He stopped putting water into the vase and allowed the water running. Something has startled his attention and stared at something below him. This wasn't usually like him and it was obvious that something had happened. What could I do to get him to be open up again?

There's a plan to attempt and I came up to him behind him. My hands on his shoulders and slowly massaging-

He grabbed my hands and jerked me away with his unlimited strength. My body was slammed onto the wall, but the pain ached horrendously. I shook my head and glanced up at Daniel. He never has done this before…well, not in a long time that was. He bored at me with those frightful eyes and has not once he sees that in me before.

"Daniel!" I struggled to get back onto my feet, "Did I upset you? What did I do wrong?" I frowned, clearly…this wasn't normal.

He had his guards up, "Get out, you fruitloop!" His hands formed the energy bolt at his commands.

Unfortunately, there was something wrong and I might have done something to truly mess up this time. It was beyond me on why he acted strangely. My hands held up to show him my surrender, despite of the fact he does not seem to believe me, and did not attempt to move from my location.

"Let's talk. Is it too late to take you out to our breakfast date?" I thought that might remind him.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons why he did not wish to move in with me, he may get aggressive in the morning and I doubt he would risk harming our child. His crystal blue eyes read me slowly and treated me as if I was his enemy again.

"Get out, fruitloop, or I'll make you." His ecto ray brightened up to precede his warnings.

My head shook, "I'm afraid you know we should talk. Come on, badger dear, you can trust me with everything."

He scowled at me as if he doubts me. I knew I had spoken to him before he had dinner with his family last night, he was the first one to hang up on the phone, and he wasn't upset towards our conversation. There wasn't anything going on with my latest companies or my political business. Therefore, something happened during the night that might have gotten himself upset. Madeline and Jack were aware of Daniel's hybrid being since he was seventeen years old and he is nineteen years old now.

"You're sick, Vlad. Get the hell out now!" He demanded.

Sick? He hasn't called me that since-

This isn't the Daniel I have known for almost a year. I suspected this wasn't my Daniel and possibly a ghost imitating him, may not be aware of our social status, and it can be possible. However, I could not help it and sensed that this was Daniel.

"Daniel, we are not enemies anymore. We made the truce fourteen months ago, you do remember that, right? How we did our truce?"

His ectoblast slowly faded away and he frowned, "I-I…don't remember anything." He admitted, truthfully for once.

I blinked and stared at him. He does not remember anything? I surely hoped he did not lose all those memories and mentally biting my tongue to find out a little more.

"What do you remember?" My brow rose.

He looked up at me, even though he's six foot, I am a few inches taller than him, "September fourth, two thousands-eight."

"A month before we made a truce." This could not possibly be good, "Oh, Daniel," I covered my mouth and rushed over to him to hug him, "I should have said something sooner, but I thought I have messed up again."

He pouted at him, "Messed up again?" He wasn't hugging me back, "What the hell is going on here? Why are you acting so…lovey dovey around me? I thought we hate each other's gut the last time I checked? Why is it snowing? Is Vortex on the loose again? Did you bring him back here again?"

My badger was unaware that he lost his memories for a year and three months. He only remembers before we began to take parts of each other's lives. If he does not recall, I was afraid that I would have to bring my Daniel back.

"You are my boyfriend, Daniel. We have been dating for nearly ten months now and about four months ago, we found out you're pregnant within three weeks. After we made the truce, we worked on good terms with each other and found it to be happy for each other. It is December second, Daniel, it's winter. Vortex is in good hands with Clockwork, as you have told me and as well threatened me you'd have me locked up with the others." I tried to answer him well.

The stress could not be well for the baby, nor for my lover, and decided to lure him to the living room. He needed to eat and he followed along with lost in his thoughts. There were no reasons to blame him for confusion or questionings since it was natural. My power provided a coat onto him, although, he does not feel much of temperature and his mother would have a fit he doesn't follow the same society behavior. Although, I am quite surprised Jack placed the puzzles pieces together that I am the first hybrid. Daniel did not have to say much when he told them and they came on their own.

For now, I drove Daniel and me to the restaurant. He stared at his stomach and I realized this might have shocked him the most. I was afraid I have lost the one I feel in love with. Someone who was happy, stubborn, caring, loving, and full of surprises was the person I knew. Typically, he would be talking about the baby and be quite optimistic of his pregnancy.

"…if you are lying about any of this you tell me when I get my memories back, you will not ever see me again." He whispered to me.

Well…at least he is the boy I knew for so long and I hated to be out of his life. Actually, to lose him permanently and I had to be honest at the upmost of myself.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Daniel. I care about you too much and I will be honest. Hopefully, you will be able to restore your memories back soon." I smiled, being considerate of my faith being tested.

He nodded and kept quiet during the entire ride. His hands struggled to restrain himself from feeling the baby bump. Perhaps I should tell him the good things that have come across and figure out what made him lose his memories. If he was out fighting ghosts and damaged his head, he would have stayed awake and come to me to heal him…even if we're fast healers.

If it was not that, then what could it possibly be this time? Would it be one of those mysterious memory losses? For now, I had to see if I could help him recall and possibly slow down. A kiss or a hug might be too startling for someone who's seeing me as an archenemy, not a boyfriend.

* * *

**I will be writing in Vlad's POV through out the story for a change, but I will change it from time to time if I feel it's best for the story's flow.**

**A penny for your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! 5 reviews? That's awesome! **

**I'm glad to see this sparks interests for everyone and hope it keeps you all hooked in!**

**Onward to the new chapter and please, enjoy!**

* * *

The restaurant was more of a dark theme, but Daniel likes it this way. Or, so the familiar Daniel I knew likes this place. The old Daniel refused to accept anything and it was rather difficult to avoid his…glares. I felt like losing again and couldn't hold onto him to make him feel secured.

Daniel has never changed to order what he pleases, but I did warn him to lay off the coffee and he asked why.

"It is because you cannot stomach it and the coffee triggers your morning sickness." I confessed to him.

He was still in shocked, but he remained quiet about it. He saw no fits to argue and he was confused. There were no reasons to blame him in his position of a huge memory loss. Why the universe couldn't leave us alone when we had enough stress to deal with?

"So…how did this…baby happen?" The little badger asked.

I smiled, "We made love, of course."

He pulled down a bit from his seat and I realized he wasn't comfortable. It was all the before truce Daniel would have behaved. I sighed and should have explained from the beginning. Why am I being a fool?

"I apologize. Perhaps I should say that when we made the truce, it took a while to gain each other's trust. A few months later, you asked me why I haven't asked your mother out and I told you I lost interests in her."

"When did you lose interests in her? Wasn't she…your obsession?"

I chuckled, "You asked me after I said that. I said that after trying for so long, she doesn't sparks my interests as she did in college. She was the only girl who stood out for my heart."

He blinked at me, "And how did we end up dating? Seriously, what was wrong with me?" He frowned.

Did he feel afraid for our love? He doesn't remember a thing and he probably suspected today to be Labor Day. I felt terrible for him to struggle, especially when he has no clue of the baby.

"You teased me about being gay, but somehow, I enjoyed the idea. I teased back if you were one and you did not answer right away. You blushed and I leaned in to steal a kiss from you. I left and you visited me a week later to demand my explanation of that kiss. You were demanding that we try something and I took you out on our first date. We found a lot in common and at the end of the date, I claimed you as mine as I kissed you." I refrained myself from over smiling, so it wouldn't have frighten him.

He nodded slowly and looked at me as if I had ecto acne all over again. I knew I was feeling fine, but he's the one who needs help the most.

"And how is the baby possible?"

I wanted to rub the bump, but I couldn't yet, "Ghosts are genderless, yet, the core we have can create the womb during the love making scene. The ghosts' bodies are able to adjust for the growing baby. However, symptoms are commonly similar to humans' pregnancy and ghosts' pregnancy has more signs. However, I know memory loss isn't one of them."

He frowned at me even more. He was displeased to hear the result. Was he hoping it was because of his pregnancy? I had to learn how he lost his memories, but how? It would not be simple as I began to fathom onto the plan. I had to get him to focus on one memory at a time and see if he can recall something, anything, and work from there.

"So, why haven't I moved into your house?" The badger asked.

I chuckled, "You never told me why, but you were stubborn to stay right at home. I still do not know why you do not move into our home. I even willed it to you that I give you a bedroom of your own before joining into ours."

The blue eyes nodded, "So…where…did we do it?"

My brow rose, "Your room. Your sister was out working late, your parents went out to grocery shop, and your friends were dealing with their families. You wanted to spend some time with me and at your house. Something about just in case a ghost thinks to sneak out with your portal." My eyes rolled, "But, the condom did break and we did not noticed until the end, but we didn't think of pregnancy was possible for either of us."

He nodded and slowly grasped the idea around him. His hands have not dared to leave the table and I hated to see him suffer like this. There was nothing wrong with feeling the baby of ours. I pulled me down to my side, grabbed his hands, and placed it on the baby bump. His eyes widened as a pair of large blue sapphire eyes would revealed.

Daniel slowly breathed as if he was taking in pain one second at a time. His eyes revealed such exposed emotions, knowing there is a baby moving in within his touch, and kicking him. It was almost the same emotion he held when he found out he was pregnant. He was shocked, amazed, and happy. However, this Daniel does not see it in happiness. He was curious, shocked, confused, and struggling to understand. All at the same time, he was afraid. My arms wrapped around him to comfort him, my hands held his to feel the kicking as well, and did not dare to attempt to speak at this moment. Daniel needed time.

"…did we find out the baby's gender yet?"

I smiled, "Your mother is planning to do that tonight with you since you are now sixteen weeks."

The blue eyes expose fears and it would be his first time. I could not blame him at all and wished to help him in every way I can. It had to be too overwhelming for him to sink in and all I had to do is give him comfort.

"I-er, do my parents know about the relationship?"

I nodded, "Yes, your mother took a while to accept it. She ruled it after finding out that ghosts don't have genders based on her discovery. Your father…he was happy that you're happy and threatened to stuff me in a thermos for the rest of my afterlife if I hurt you."

He snorted to laugh it off, but at least he's still the same person I knew. At least he opened up to me before he lost his memories. I shouldn't have pushed too much to tell, but I will make sure it would have had been taken slowly and perhaps food would be a great reminder. I recalled a food he did not once like and he tried it without realizing it beforehand.

"So, I guess…I have been happy with you. How about the Phantom team? How did they react…with us together?"

I hummed, "Samantha did not take it light and threatens…violently at me if you were ever betrayed, hurt, dumped, abandon, used, abused, and several other things she has pointed out. Tucker chatted with you privately and you convinced him on how you felt. He understood because of the way he feels with someone particular," I could not rush the idea of his sister dating his best friend. It may have freaked him out a little too soon, "And accepted the idea. He trusted you, but he warned me…just with the thermos. As for your sister, she observed me the entire time and noticed the way we bonded. She didn't speak her mind until a couple of weeks later and saw no reasons to break us up." The girl is quite bright for her age.

He was beginning to be in his deep thoughts like typical hero would be. I know he hates stereotypes and I tried to refrain from that. It's not simple as he thought it to be, but this is his Phantom Hero would be like. Right now, there wasn't a choice to lie or do anything to rush him.

"I guessed they would react that way. Sam is too easy and Tucker, I guess he would have trouble believing it and thinks I'm messed up. Jazz…I have no idea other than overly protective sister." He shrugged.

I chuckled, "Jasmine trusts her knowledge, especially in psychology. I believe she is graduating in a week."

His blue eyes widened and he had no idea she was graduating early. I felt terrible for him, not knowing what he had missed, and I was shoving it all too much at him.

"She's graduating in a week?" His breathing rapidly picked up, "D-did I buy her something to congratulate her?"

I soothed his arms, "Yes, you bought her a car out of your saving you have earned from here. You're…well, one of their chefs."

He blinked at me with his surprised and his breathing returned to regular pattern once more. This pleased me he wasn't stressing out anymore and I could not have that when he is pregnant. He needed to be stress free or we could lose the baby.

"I-she-got a car? From me here? W-what kind of pay check am I getting here?" Daniel frowned.

His reaction amused me, "This is my restaurant, and you worked here for a thousand an hour. You made up to eight hours a week and it was the only way to give you that money. Plus, you have regular customers that enjoyed your cooking and requested you to their parties when they book it here."

Daniel might not recall the times he was cooking for me that day and how I was fascinated by his cooking style. He was a naturalist at cooking and couldn't believe it. At the moment, he was calculating on his account.

"I must have brought it after a month worth earning and a good type of a car. Ugh, please tell me I have money left after that?" He frowned.

My head shook, "You always have tips included, about a hundred a day at least. You had that car arranged transported to your sister on the day she moves out of that dormitory."

He breathed to take this all in and I was rushing this too much for him. The waitress gave us our breakfast and left us alone. She does not have to tell me how much or give me the bill since I am the owner of the restaurant. Daniel kept one hand on his stomach and the other hand to help feed himself. I gave him some space and helped myself for breakfast. It was difficult to expect this as a promising date and it wasn't exciting as I wished to be.

Right now, he had to know that I couldn't give away every little details that happened. He needed to recall what happened on his own and I was hoping one of his best friend dating his sister would help bring something. Daniel was extremely protective of his sister and stood guarded with the young boy, but he knew he couldn't take his sister's happiness away from her. It was rather interesting to see how he reacts.

Daniel was hungrier than usual and that's because he does not realize he is currently four months. Well, he knows he is, but he doesn't realizes too much of the impact of his body.

"Does the baby kick a lot?" He set his cup down.

I picked up a napkin and brushed my lips a bit, "Mostly when you touch the bump or when I do. It knows when we're there and it is definitely an excitement baby for us. I…I will help you through this again anyway. If you feel something strange, I may know what to do."

My little badger nodded and returned to eating his breakfast. His hand rotated where the baby is in him. He was relaxing and he zoned out of the world for a little while. I believed I caught his smiling for the baby and it was nice to see that again. It's hard to not be the person I have been for the past ten months. For now, I had to come up a simple plan to get him to spend the entire day with me and see if I could test out a chance of returning his memories.

However, the memory loss is unknown source and he does not know anything besides the day he expected to be. Does this means I have this all possible before the baby is born? To make him happy again? Should I show him a side of me he would fall in love with me again? Would he be upset? To be quite the truth, would he be willing?

That was the drastic question I placed myself into. Daniel and our newborn are too important to lose and I rather give up everything to keep them to myself.

"Daniel," I called his attention, "I think we should head over to the mansion of mine and there is a lot to get you simply catch you up before your mother wants to use sonogram on you tonight."

He nodded, "Yeah…I…er, don't want anyone to think I have changed or lost my memories." He sighed.

I slid down and rested my arm around his shoulders, "It will be fine, badger dear. This is something you did not control or expect to happen."

His hands rotated and he seemed bored, yet, mixed of all the wild emotions, "I…be honest, how am I with you in the relationship?"

To me, it hurts to see him struggle. He went through too much to go through as it is and I may be one of the people that know him too well. Daniel is my world and he is retaining his past to bring the person he recognizes for himself.

"Actually, you are happy. You stood your ground to stay with your parents until a certain age you mentioned to me. Most of the times, you want the normal things in life…well, except for the pregnancy. You held high expectation of my behavior, especially when we are not apart. You're open to me when you wish to be," I mentally chuckled when I tried to see if he would tell me about the experiences he still traumatize over, "And you remained by your morals at your upmost of our relationship. Other than that, you're comfortably happy to be with me."

The blue eyes blinked at me as if he was not bought by my convincing words. Did he thinks I made it too much of his fantasy? It was honesty. Perhaps he's sinking the information into him slowly without overboard with this. He should have space and I should give him knowledge to know what he had missed for a while.

"Did…er, have I said the four letter word?" Instead, he's seeking for my truth.

I smiled, "Yes, five months ago. It took a while and I chose not to rush you. You demanded that I come over for dinner like a good boyfriend and that you stay to spend time with you. You were making the dinner night relaxing as ever and said it when we were finally alone." It hurts that I couldn't give him my affectionate love without being pushed away because he's the former enemy.

He sighed and saw it as he fit to be. He grunted and it dawned on me that the baby kicked powerfully to prove it otherwise.

"This baby is very strong," Daniel commented, "And…it is a proof of erm, our love I guess. But, I don't want my family to figure out why I am so different and…I'm not used to this. So, um, help me?" He held his breathe, figuratively that is.

I softly grinned, "Of course, I will be there with you on every step of the way. I promised you that when we found out. I told you that I am not a man who will walk away to have an only chance to have a child. I want our child and I want you, especially." I pulled him into my arms, "I think we should head to our mansion and I think there's something that might help you remember something."

He nodded and believed me. In my mind, I was hoping this might help us out or trigger something in his brain cells. There was no way his neuron cells would have abandon him for no apparent reasons. Something happened and I intended to find out before the others. By then, Daniel will have no reasons to fret over anything.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up either Saturday or Sunday.**

**A penny for thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this chapter finished! However, I had to use 2013 notepad, so therefore...it does not have ABC spell check + grammar check. Just bear with it until I have access to 2013 word document. *sweat drops* Other than, enjoy!**

* * *

His crystal blue eyes stared at the typical and plastic cups at the table. The emotions filled curious, concern, and worried. He should realized I wasn't being an idiot to make him have alcohol during his pregnancy and it can harm the baby, despite of the fact we're natural healers.

"Fruitloop, I'm not an idiot." He frowned at him.  
I chuckled, "It's a game, not an adult's fun. However, you love playing this one. Do you recall The Cup game?" My brow rose out of curiosity.

He stared at the cups that were laid out between us. We're in the living room of our mansion – which he refused to consider as his home as well – and across from each other. There's two plastic cups that are commonly used for drinking as those teenagers would try to attempt.

"No…" My badger dear ashamedly put.  
I sighed, "I won't worry on your mind, I think you'll know it by heart. Obviously, you had me playing this with you for nearly three hours."  
He blinked at me, not certain of my words, "I play…the cup game for that long? It sounds like I was desperately bored that day."

His responses were expected and I thought this game might help him. At least, get him to loosen up a bit.

"Close your eyes. Just listen to it."

He nodded and waited for me to play. I began its familiar pattern and knew this by heart since I used to play this during my childhood time. It was ironic when the fat oat had me to learn this to teach him, but now, I am playing this as if it was the sake of my lover's life in my hand. I took a deep breath and went along to something I knew by heart.

My hands clap twice.  
My fingers went to Tap, tap, tap.  
I clapped, grab the cup, and moved it to the right side.  
I clapped, grab the cup, hit the top, hit the bottom, switch to the left side, slap the table, and set down the cup.

I repeated the pattern with the cup and my hands naturally. It was picking up its routine and nothing was out of order. I refused to let myself be imperfection to something I can easily do. Daniel listened carefully and his head followed a long. The song slipped out of my mouth to sing out of habits, which of course habits die-hard.

"~I've got my ticket for long way around  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Yo I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got woods to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way round  
These feet weren't built to stay to long  
And I've got her on my arm  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.~"

His hearing followed the familiar pattern and his hands were able to pick up. I replayed the game and he wasn't looking. His heart must have recognized it and he's doing this out of habits. It gave me a theory based on the fact he wasn't gone. Jasmine taught him this game she picked up from her friends at college and thought he would enjoy learning. It was summer when we first played it and he found it to be helpful towards each other.

His crystal eyes opened up finally and he saw what we were doing without a stop. Daniel picked up the rhythm and he was having fun. He was being more thrilled in what he's doing and kept going at his own pace. He seemed to feel like a child playing patty cake game or double jump rope game. In a way, he's enjoying himself comfortably like he always does without a worry.

We played for a good hour and he was singing along. He knew the song by heart and it proved my point. Who on earth would blocked his memory? Why? It's something I could not detest against and it will take a long time to unblock his memories immediately. It was obviously something happened last night and that particular person did not want him to speak of it.

Daniel wasn't thinking of anything and kept himself in a focus routine of the cup game here. He was gaining into the speed and I knew I had to get him to stop sooner or later. By the time the song was finished, I purposely messed up and he blinked.

"Wow…that was cool. I knew how to do this? When or where did I learn it?" He looked at me excitedly.  
I chortled at his childish behavior, "Your sister taught you that during the Spring break, and you had fun. Both of you played it all vacation week off while chatting, singing, and catching up in between ghost fights. After she left, you wanted to play this with me and I did not mind. I didn't realized how addicted you were."

He laughed and realized where this was heading. He understood how it all got started. I wanted to see if anything returned to him or possibly might have unblocked something.

"It just takes my mind elsewhere, you know?"  
I nodded, "I agree."

For now, I had to find a way to unblock the performance of the person's work on Daniel. I refused to abandon the man I fell in love with. The question is…what caused the trouble? There must be a ghost that has a capability to reconstruct memories access and I wonder if Skulker knows anyone with this sorts of power.

I stood up and helped Daniel get off the floor. He grunted and managed to gain his strength on his feet again once more. He huffed to realize this wasn't easy and he's only half way through his pregnancy almost. He does not realize he still has a long way to go and I can only go as far I can to assist.

"So, I'm betting I didn't really lose my memories, did I, fruitloop?" His crystal blue eyes met my eyes.  
I knew what he meant, "No, you didn't. They are currently impenetrable and we need to trigger a passage to release your memories as they were originally."

Daniel stared at me. His eyes blinked twice and did not respond. However, I had forgotten that he did not know these words until after two months from our truce. Supposedly, I was going to have a difficult time to help him through this before I know it.

"They're blocked and need to get to the center of the block power in order to release it all." I explained in a simpler term for a child to follow.  
Now it hits him, "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" His head shook, "Alright, I guess you could say whatever it takes! I want to know who I am today!"  
I chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I agree, I'd like to have my boyfriend back when he can challenge me in a chess game."

Daniel wasn't surprised by what I said and I was confused. He looked up at me as if he expected me to say that.

"I remember that when we were playing the cups. I saw…us competing in chess, but it was a bit blurry." He commented.  
My eyes widened, "Yo..you remember? Do know anything else specifically? What day? Where? Day or night? What our relationship was like during that time?" I couldn't help it and wondered if habits triggers particular flashbacks.  
He shrugged, "It looked like the end of autumn at my house. We were laughing about something with," He scratched his head to think thoroughly, "…that ghost made a power accident?" He blinked.  
I grinned, "That was our fourth date. You were dealing with a ghost who used the wrong power to attack you and instead of the typical ectoray, it was ecto-bubble. Apparently, you had a kicked out of that."  
He chortled shortly, "Wow. I wish I can remember that. I feel like I missed out on so much on everything," His shoulders dropped as he frowned.  
I pulled him into my arms, "Do not fret, Daniel. You will have them back soon and before the baby is born. I will have Skulker hunt down our suspect."

He sheepishly smiled, trying to lighten up his situation, and Skulker may not be the best to hunt. Yet, he has all the proper knowledges of most ghosts in the other world.

"So, have I ever had sonagram before?" Daniel looked up at me, trying to move on from that.  
I nodded, "Yes, about five times. Would you like a practical idea of what to expect?"  
"I have to. I don't want anyone to freak out." His hands was subconsciously soothing the bump.

I led him the way to another room, which we had planned on using when the time comes, and Daniel awed the sight.

"What is this room?" He looked around, curious since he does not recall a thing.  
I grinned, "Let's say I have won the argument of where the baby should be delivered. Your mother agreed this was more suitable and possibly less harm at the hopsital lab of theirs." I shrugged, "It will be the delivery room and everyone will be here when our baby comes."

Daniel looked around, grasping every little thing in his sight, and he doesn't know much of the pregnancy or anything related. I knew when Maddie wishes to do the sonagram and her experiences during college. She did it to back up her career if the ghost business did not come out successfully. She was planning on being a doctor. It was a shame that it did not get much to use for knowledge and skills. However, she uses it in ghost biology to help others much easily.

My badger dear wasn't in a rush for a practical sonagram and I hated to tell him what to expect during the time. Would it be too much for him to know about what really had happened?

"Over here is where you lie down," I gestured him to the table, which is quite comfortable for his condition.

Daniel nodded and looked at the table. He noted there's a step, but he used his flight ability to get up on it easily. He leaned back as if it's a bed.

"Now what happens once I'm on," He asked.  
I nodded, "You would lift your shirt up and move your pants down a bit. Your mother would place a clear gel and uses," I picked it up, "this. It's like an x-ray scanner and it will connect to this screen." I pointed, "You will be able to see the baby, its size, weight, heartbeat, and we should be able to find out what gender it is today. We should see the entire body of our baby."

His face adored everything he was sinking in him. He was learning so much in a day, I felt terrible go on like this, and it wasn't something I normally deal with. He was far much different than I can expect to be. Daniel behaved better than most people who loses their memories. I cannot say much, but he progress well today.

"Can you show me how it will feel like? Do you have those gel thing?"

My lover was full of surprises today and I did not blame him. There was much to cover and go through for him. It was only three hours away until finding out the gender. I figure the machine remains off and keep him excited to the outcomes. There are sonagrams pictures for him to see and that can be found in his and my room. We wanted to have backups of those when we can remember how happy and exciting when we found out.

I gathered the gel and placed it onto his bump. His skin raised goose bumps and he did not shiver. He does not feel much temperature differences and still feel sensation somewhere. His face relaxes a bit and I showed how it would be like. He was comfortable and his head automatically directed to the screen.

I kept quiet and let him work things out. The device rolled around him and he did not once move his eyes away from the screen. It wasn't on and it was confusing. What's going on in his mind?

"It's beautiful," The tears began to form, "Our baby is in there." His lips quivered as he struggled to keep his smile up.

I blinked and looked at him. Does he remember? Something? I stopped and his head turned to me. The tears trickling down to his chin and he was rather happy.

"I think I saw our first sonagram. I-I was so happy. Mom was saying it's a size of kidney beans." He wiped his tears away and laughed it off.  
My heartbeats quickly at his words, "That was our sonagram for the first time." I wiped the gel off him and the device, "I think we should keep doing things you are used to and we should be able to restore your memory in no time." I declared.

Daniel nodded and agreed with the plan here. If he was capable of remembering this important memory, then the rest can come. I had no idea what to expect from yesterday and something must have had happen. Whoever it was, should have not messed around my mate, and they will not get away on their ends. They shall face me and suffer the consequences.

"Good. Now, I need updates on everyone. I know Jazz won't notice until she's back from college. Sam and Tucker must have each other. Mom and dad...they might have invented too much stuff." He betted on his heart.

I chuckled and looked forward to how he responds to certain occasion and all. He has no idea Danielle is living with his parents. Unfortunately, Madeline managed to get some money out of me since I am the father of the girl. Therefore, I put up with it and give the child support towards Madeline and the buffoon. For a momentarily, Daniel needs me to give him a trigger to his memory. The question was, what is the ultimate trigger to release it all?

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly Saturday.**

**A penny for thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the hold up, a lot had happened - including vacation. So forgive me. **

**I hope you all enjoy this now~**

* * *

The long emerald curve sofa was comfortable to sit down and easier to face each other. The fireplace lit up when it senses me within the room. This room is a perfect place to relax for anything, even if my familiar Daniel hasn't gotten into the room before other than our first date. It represent a home like, similar to the cabin's living room and the only thing lacking is the animal pelts and the Green Bay symbolic around here. In fact, this held more of books and beautiful jewelries. This room is one of the many rooms I had forbidden guests. They do not know the values I possessed here and I worked hard to obtain most of them here. As in the past, Daniel is the only person who comes here the most and allowed in here. There were one time I had tried to get him to read a book, but he was too much in the alert to fight ghosts whenever his core went off.

This Daniel was fascinated to the fact how comfortable the room is and much relaxed in his state. It was a rare sight to see him calm, even during his pregnancy. There were times I worried for him and the baby.

"So, where would you like to begin, Daniel?" I figured my start would not comfort him much.

His blue eyes observed the room a little closely, yet, this should have had be easily recognized since he had the memory back of our first date. It had progress well, I may gather everything back by tomorrow if this keeps up.

"Let's start with my parents. What improvements have I made with them? The lab, training, and inventions. Last time I checked, we were working on this device to separate us Halfa to ghosts." He said, still not finished checking the living room.

Does he admire this room to his liking? Daniel rarely confesses openly unless he felt it was necessary. It is such a big deal to him, especially this requires his trust and others' as well. I remember I had to get him to trust me and it was not a pleasant moment, I would have to admit. However, I learned little by little about him that he would open up to me. His friends and his family hardly fathom his hindering past. All I gathered was something about never to cheat or face the consequences. He truly hasn't explained to me before, but I doubt he'd let in due to his memory blocked and once they returned, he might forgive me.

Therefore, I feared to lose him over something I should not take pride in to know. This is Daniel and his mind is trapped behind him. Here I am, trying to solve the riddle case.

I nodded, "They managed to succeed that after inventing a Hybrid shield, where only yours and my ghost half can come through without power suppressing. The ghosts wouldn't be able to escape or break in lightly. Your father had figured out the solution and gotten their specialized radar to work now." I smiled, "Your mother and your friend, Samantha, had worked together on your training. They have succeeded to keep you on your guards no matter when, managed to increase your listening and sight power, and you were about to develop telekinesis ability." I sheepishly smiled, "We had to stop since it would drain the baby and you out so easily, so you are on hold with training. The lab hasn't changed other the mess. Your mother advised you to avoid any blue glowing."

His attention turned to me finally when I began to mention the Hybrid shield. He was impressed from the looks of it. I would not blame him otherwise, his parents have put in so much effort for him, and it took a long time for him to adapt. Apparently, Maddie tends to be overbearing for a mother, especially when her own son can heal within a matter of seconds. There were times she had called me to come over to help her son and heal him this instantly. I would have to ask her where the damage is, how bad it is, and how long ago had happened. If it were a deep cut wounds, I would come over immediately and help him. Other than that, if it is a scratch cut or bruises, I knew he would be fine.

Sometimes, Daniel would go invisible and waits until he is heal. His mother took it as a sign of, 'I wish to be alone right now, don't bother me until I am visible' sort of a thing. She would accept that, unless she had heard what happened. She would snap at her son and he wouldn't be able to avoid it too long. Maddie is able to pick up little ideas of how invisible works. She can feel him and somehow becomes invisible to see it personally for herself. I must solve how her human ability allowed her to become invisible without a ghost's doing.

"Okay, so it took them a long time to get those two inventions going?" I nodded, "Alright. So, I'm not too clueless. What about Sam and Tucker? Who're they dating? Any plans they have going on? Did something happen that seems important to know?"

My, my. He was full of questions today and personally, I did not blame him. He would be too curious for his own good. Despite of his questions, I was not sure how this might turn out for him for one of his friends.

"Ah, Samantha has been…quite involved, I should say. She has been organizing your training and she adjusts your schedule lately as well as her own. She is taking over her grandfather's business of the deli toothpick company and took it by the time she's eighteen." I knew he wouldn't remember because she's a few months younger than him. He's August baby and she's January baby.

He nodded, "I kind of expected that. What happened that day…if I ever mentioned at all to you."

I chuckled, "My badger dear, you had enough with her being angry at her parents and spoke your mind once and for all. You told her that they were not going to change her and she has already done that for herself, not them. They simply wish to see her doing something normal in a routine other than 'dark' stuff she has petrified them into thinking she wishes to be a witch. It took her a week to grasp what you have told her and finally, she accepted her inheritance and began her relationship with her parents peacefully."

My badger's eyes widened with a hint of ghostly glow. It doesn't usually comes out neon green glow, but a blue glow. It depends on his mood and like right now, he's displaying shock-ness and his Cryokinesis would follow by that. His emotions were full of it today.

"So, is she seeing anybody? I swear, she's a lesbian or she's secretly dating Tucker behind my back." He shrugged.

Here I was dealing with a boy is freshly thinking of eighteen years and a month old. He should be nineteen years and four months old by now, the one I have known! Why couldn't that blasted ghost erase his memory of within an hour? Then again, my lover might have attempted to stop him and may have disrupted the powers at work.

"No, she hasn't found anyone who struck her interests and rather busier with her own schedule. She should be back from London tomorrow morning." I shrugged, "I might have missed the update from last night, you would normally call if you had found out."

Daniel nodded, "So…she isn't dating Tucker?"

My brow rose, "No, she isn't. Your friend is dating someone else."

His jaw dropped, "Who? How long? Have I met her? Does she know my secret? Does she accept his technology obsession?" He was far too eager for his best friend to know everything.

Some things do not change and that is his personality. This moment has caused me to giggle inwardly, wishing to hug him, and seeing him so…wild up. My head shook and reminded myself that he would not be comfortable if I had attempted to do anything with him. To regain his trust would be slow, but less troublesome.

"About the same amount of time as us. Yes, you have already met her and she does know your secret. I don't see her having an issue with his unusual obsession." His blue eyes widened bigger than I could have ever seen. Was he this excited to find out someone who is serious for his best friend?

He hummed curiously, "Well? What's her name? I take it she has met the fruitloop, she does know your secret too…right?" His raven head peered closer to check my behavior.

This has frightened me a bit for his reaction and somehow, I wasn't too sure how to respond appropriately without overly protective brother mode with him. There was no way I could tell him straightforward to the answer he desperately seek. I had to solve this naturally without causing problems. For the plans to come up in the matter of my mind was not simple as one thinks.

"Yes, she has met me and she is completely aware of my secret very much." I mentally gulped and prepared to answer him, especially his glares intensified as it burns on me, "The lovely young lady is-" How it felt like moronic game show, "-Jasmine."

He was rather stricken with the thoughts of his sister. He hasn't spoken a word and sat right there. His eyes no longer stared at me or glared at me. It had turned softly emptied, how I could wish to romance him out of that world, and I knew better that this would bit me in the return. The fear had riled up inside me, too worried for him and myself, and regretted almost to speak of his sister. He adores his sister and he goes to the far length to protect her at his best effort. His protection is more than phenomenal I could have imagined and there were times could be most unexplainable action to witness.

Slowly, his eyes dripped down quickly once and he fought to stay awake. Poor little badger, he does not realize his need for nap was need right now to preserved energy he needs for the day. He was fighting this, but unaware of why his body is ready to collapse to dreamland. After the third times his eyelids dropped, his body leaned down towards the couch, and he was allowing his body to win. I snatched the blanket from behind me and settled it down onto him. I grabbed the couch's pillow and placed it under his beautiful dark hair. My fingers brushed his hair out of his face and he would not stir at all in his sleep. I found that he is a deep sleeper and only his core can wake him up. That and his sister would be able to wake him up as she served justified her duty for her little brother. The bond between the two was something else.

Daniel had never told me what his last thoughts were in the portal, before he became a halfa, and had wondered if his powers and ability live was for his sister. However, that is based on my theories. Daniel simply refused to tell me the big secrets. I was willing to share mine, but he chose not to hear them right now. He said when he felt he is ready, we would be able to open up. His sister came up to me after this argument and he went to his bedroom, she told me to give him time and that he would come around eventually. It has been five months ago when she told me that. A month before his confession to his undying love…a month before the baby came into our lives.

For now, I trusted her words and followed by that reason alone. I sat down on the floor and placed my hand on his baby bump. The baby kicked softly and I whispered my love for all of us. The baby's core represents emotions and others' emotions. We assumed this little one is an empathic hybrid.

"Your mother has lost his memory, baby dear. Your father here will help him. I love him to death and I am dealing your mother before we came this far," I whispered, "He hates me practically. I do not blame him at all. This is he used to be…before we fell in love." I felt miserable. I was used to have Daniel sleep in my arms, "The truce changed us both to speak of the truth. Those glares…I am afraid to lose him, but you as well, little one."

Perhaps I should brush those silly thoughts away before I have a half of my mind to go insane. My Daniel would have none of this and focused on the positives between us. What were those again? We help each other's live to be happier. We are not alone.

My hand removed off Daniel and folded my hands together worriedly.

_"We are not alone, Vlad. For your twenty years of being alone and the first halfa, you thought you were the only one like this. Until I came into your life and you found out, you were not alone anymore, Vlad." He smiled at me, "You made me feel I do not have to be alone either. Doesn't it feel amazing to have someone to complete you and just like you? The same race, the same species, same connection to both worlds?" He snuggles into my arms, "Always remember this, Vlad. We are not alone. We never will be."_

That's what he told me nearly two months after we dated. It was amazing how much his words had impact upon me. No one has managed to describe the main reason why we are not alone. Even humans, my workers, and my loyalty ghosts would cry out to tell me quit being lonely or act as if I am. They never understood what it were like to be half ghost and half human. Daniel was the only person who knew me well because he is a hybrid like myself.

For now, I had to let the little badger sleep before his sonogram schedule appears. Luckily, I was grateful Maddie has these skills as a nurse. To think this woman would figure out her son has a natural healing ability, but she hasn't exactly grasp the concept of its power from the core. She still had a long way to go and two years does not always complete it for her.

I headed into the kitchen and helped myself a light of calming tea. If I ever felt out of place or the need to calm down, I would come here for the matter of the situation and let my mind drift elsewhere. Daniel would find me in here and he would not speak of a word. He would join and help himself a tea. He stares at his tea rather than me, but it was peaceful during those moments. My hands curled around the tea cup and soothed the soft texture beneath my fingers. Despite of the fact I cannot tell the temperature of its heat, my core draws me to this no matter what. I knew Daniel is always drawn to ice cream whenever he is stressed.

I merely chuckled at the time he actually dragged my 'ass' there, as he partly state there. He would order a large banana sundae ice cream with chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream flavors, on the sides would have whipped cream, chocolate chips, and peanut chips. Of course, the banana would always be included to the hint of its name. He would hand me a second spoon and smiled away with a child's excitement expression. His voice was completely cheery and say eat up.

We would sit down and enjoy every single bite of it. Sometimes, we would feed each other ice cream for mere romantic gesture. He would blush if I missed his mouth and I'd kiss those ice creams off him. He would demand me to stop embarrassing him in public, but I could not care less of the lesser people in the community. To me, he is my whole world. I did what I wanted and let the people either to be jealous or awed in their favors. To kiss him so bravely in public was the best thing to do.

Chuckling has escaped my lips and could not believe how happy memories seem to be relieving me. It had given me an idea and which was to take Daniel to places he loves to go; even if it had meant to sacrifice my healthy diet. It was for his sake's! It would not kill me anyway and this was between him and me about his complicated situation. If others learned of his absence memories, then they could take advantage of him. It would not be right and I would lose everything.

I slurped down the tea and set the cup down on the table. That was the plan…until I find that ghost, it would be back to normal. The chances were not detestable at the moment and it was nerve wrecking. Who is this fool? Could this ghost not trust my Daniel? Or, was there a purpose to the plan?

I gulped. Has the words gotten out that he is carrying my baby? Were they planning something? My head shook. No, no. I am being ridiculous here. Daniel knows how I lie, he picked it up since he was fourteen, and he would recognize my lies anywhere and anytime. I would have been dead by now. He should know that I would be in trouble.

Perhaps, this calming tea was not enough and a second it might be a wise idea. I helped myself a second and tried to think of his sleepy face I recently saw. How innocent he is in his sleep and he is very much beautiful for my lover. I can see a bit of his mother in him and he has some of his father features as well, minus the eyes. Their eyes were nothing alike. Jack, the bumbling fool, has sky blue eyes. My Daniel has the Crystal blue eyes, mixed in with baby blue and robin blue egg. The way he looks at me made me feel triples the times alive and fallen down for him.

However, his fiery hate of those eyes has petrified me and I was willing to do anything to make him forgive me. For now, I had to win his side completely or his memories to return might be complicated. I missed him too much as it is. It's hardly been five hours and he is sleeping already. One thing for sure, I knew he hates it when his body wishes to sleep. That right there made my lips curled.

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally glad school is done with that is. I'm now back home and glad to enjoy my time with my writing. However, I am not sure if I'll be relaxing during the entire summer since I'm seeking a job. So, I'm not sure if I'll be able to have time to write. So for now, just going to enjoy until I have a job. **

**As for this story, thought to have some fun today~ **

* * *

_**-Danny's Point Of View- (Temporarily for this chapter only)**_

A blurry sensation was making my brain like hell. I hated it. But, I have to admit sleeping isn't fun right now and I had to wake up. Internally fighting against my eyes and mind in order to wake up in a functional way I could. Then again, I couldn't understand why everything felt so out of place. Come on, Fenton! Just wake up for the hell of it and –

Wait…what was that?

My eyes forced open to literally wake up my brain. Memories were slowly coming back to me. Oh, right…not all of it. I lost it, no, they're blocked. It's strange, not able to recall almost two years of my life and here I am, pregnant. It disturbs me the most and I couldn't understand how it was ever possible. What's worse is Vlad's the father.

So, I'm not too sure about anything. Vlad was totally different. It had have petrified me a bit and can't debate if I should count myself lucky or this is some sort of trap to have me. He could have been chasing me since he gave up on mom. He might have had some manipulation over me so he could have a piece of my mom with him. He could have raped me, but I seem so happy in those old memories.

The first date and the day we first saw our sonogram to our baby. That backfire me a bit and a fact that proved Vlad's truth. Speaking of his truth, the last thing he had told me was about my sister. My sister is dating my…best friend? My techno-geek best friend? Seriously, I better hoped I threatened his ass not to hurt my sister or I'd crush his PDA in front of him.

A soft butterfly fluttering happened in my abdominal area and it took five seconds to realize what that had meant. The baby. My eyes drew down to the bump. It was strange to see something on me and I'm used to being skinny as a bone. But, I've got this weight added onto me and it wasn't just the bump. My waists has changed and my back's curved differently too. It's so…unusual.

"Good afternoon, Daniel." His voice spoken to me.

Afternoon? That wasn't my habits to fall asleep and groaned out of frustration. I fell asleep in the morning when I should be awake!

"How long was I out for? I did pass out or something?" It did not seem to be normal for me to sleeping this long.

Fruitloop chuckled for what I had asked him or whatever behavior he found humoring, "You were out for about three hours and no, you didn't pass out. It's merely of your pregnancy that tires you down too easily. With being up so early, you would have a nap. No matter how much you attempt to fight it."

Damn, being pregnant makes me tired? I wondered if the whole memory me debated on getting fruitloop pregnant next. I hate sleeping in the middle of a fresh day! Especially when I woke up on a day I did not have to fight with ghosts! My fingers slipped through my hair to lock with and decided to move on. There had to be a way out of this first. I shouldn't be asleep for ghosts' Pete sake!

"And you didn't wake me up because…?" If he's such a boyfriend material, I wondered what his reaction would be.

The blue eyes glanced over to me from his book, "You're pregnant. You need sleep to keep both you and the baby healthy, Daniel. You refused to take vitamins, so sleep was the second options for you." He set his book aside on those small coffee table, "Now, you are awake with energy you need to get through the day. Are you in the mood for ice cream?" He softly smile.

Damn, ice cream sound good right about now and help my panicking stress too. Although, the fluttering still continued and glanced down curiously for this…new member of my life I can't seem to control. There were too many questions I worried about and trusting Vlad might be a bit difficult for me. It's a challenge for me because I'm used to seeing him as my archenemy. Did the me managed to change and actually trust him?

"Daniel? If you don't want ice cream, I suppose we-"

"-NO! I-er, erm, just trying to-" Gosh, I'm babbling like an idiot.

Vlad shook his head, "Relax, I do not ever bite and there is no reasons to be nervous."

Four months pregnant is the reason that makes me nervous, it was like a sudden overwhelm emotions getting to me and trying to control them like soldiers holding back their emotions for the impact of the war. How did the complete me managed to deal with this…baby growing in this body? Is anything ever normal? Whoa, serious case of déjà vu going on here.

"I'm just not used to…the baby's kicking. Is it normal for it to be kicking?"

Fruitloop smiled all happily about it, "It is. They usually start kicking around by fourth or fifth months, it varied differently for each carrier." He seemed so…eager with those smile of his and it made me wonder why.

I slowly pulled myself sitting up again and noticed he made sure I was sleeping with a blanket, "Okay…what do you want?" My head tilted.

His eyes drew down to the bump, "I won't push it, Daniel. I always adore feeling our baby kicking."

I blinked. Right, I should have suspected that. Anyone who is pregnant will get bunch of people touching their stomach to feel the incoming baby kicks. Right now, I barely got a clue of pregnancy other than it's not pretty. My head nodded and Vlad blinked at me confusingly.

"I…guess I don't see why not since you're the father too."

Vlad frowned, "I'm the only father. This child will automatically see you as a mother, my badger dear."

Okay, I frowned, "But I don't think I'd want to be called mom at all."

He chuckled lightly at me, "If only you remembered this conversation with your allies like Ember. She said that all babies recognizes instantly of who carried them and will announced them as their mother, regardless of the gender."

Gee, I had better hope I had planned on revenge to him to be knocks up because this is not my material! I am not a mom material! Dammit! I'm a father type, not a mommy. I pouted and he was amused at my reaction I guess. My arms crossed and huffed furiously about it. The thing is, I wasn't too sure what I'm like personally for the past almost two years of my life.

"Could you wake me up from this nightmare? I don't like this anymore." I pouted.

Vlad got up and joined by my side as he rested his arm around my shoulders, "Daniel, I want the one I'm familiar back as well. However, we must wait until you have full access to your memories."

That did not cheer me up, "Seriously, dude, don't you know me better how to cheer me up or say the right word?"

"I'm stating the fact," He pulled me into a hug, "That I am helping you step by step on through the ways until everything is back to normal."

To think about it, Vlad hasn't let his impatient go and he proved it this far already. Not once had he lied to me. He was too cautious of his wordings and tried to go around the bushes to avoid giving me a heart attack at least. I sighed, not even understanding how I have to get through this.

"How about start feeling its kick before I have a half of mind to go into depression?" My eyes cornered over to his direction without shifting my head towards his way.

He smiled about it and did quickly to place his hand on this bump, "Fair warning, Daniel. Do not have fish in your ice cream. Our baby does not like it, no matter how much you crave for it."

Fish? Now that turned me off. I faked my gag and shook my head.

"No way, I want banana, chocolate chip, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, marshmallows, and all chocolate ice cream. Aaaand you're paying for this one," Because right now, I don't want to go opening my wallet and find out I have that much.

The man chuckled, "I always pay for it because I am your special rich boyfriend." He hummed.

Special rich boyfriend? Did I happen to let his ego go to his head or something or burst his ego already? For now, I had to let that go and deal with this 'reality' here.

"Uh huh. Can we go? I'm starving!" Literally, my stomach growled after my comments.

Vlad didn't exactly hear me and the way his hands all over the bump. To admit, the way he looked at the bump was peaceful. I never saw him adore a baby he hasn't met nor the way he could ever give that to my mom. It was like seeing his emotion for the first-

_My head shook and I huffed furiously. My hands throwing the pillows all at him, then the ecto blasting at the man in front of me. My eyes glowered at him bitterly and almost decided to pick up my bed._

_"GET OUT YOU DAMN FRUITLOOP! I told you! We're through!" I snapped._

_Vlad did not move an inch within the room. His eyes filled with water and completely broken. As the rejection hurts him personally and he refused to leave. _

_"No, Daniel. I will not leave. We are going to work this matter out. I'm not giving you up that easily, badger dear." He insisted._

_He was coming up closer to me more than ever and I couldn't keep him away from me. Despite of being a halfa, he'd know how to find me by sensing my core. He grabbed my wrists with full ecto energy on my palms. I growled at him to send him my warning that I'm angry at him._

_"We're over." I spat. _

_He leaned over and kissed me roughly, "Do you really wish for us to be over, Daniel?" He did not give me a chance to answer and kissed some more. _

_Vlad put me up against the bedroom wall, pinned me down, and I tried to focus on my main emotion of anger. Yet, the longer he kissed me, the less fighting and struggle I was, and slowly, kissing him back. Vlad had turned easier on me and he lessened his grip on me. He was not crying anymore and those eyes were filling with hope for once. He was so much at peace, so happy, and holding me in his arms with his care._

_"Are we over, Daniel?" He didn't dare to smile, but his blue eyes had meant how he felt._

_I stammered, trying to focus on everything I had felt, and I wasn't too sure what to do anymore._

_"No," My head shook, "No, we're not. I'm sorry, Vlad, I'm sorry." My head leaned against his chest for some shame moment._

I blinked and couldn't believe it. Vlad never gave up on me or us. He was true to his feelings.

"I…" My head shook, "I just got a memory back. You had this look when I was trying to break us up. I wondered what you did to upset me that day." I snorted, a slight chuckled came out.

Vlad jerked away from the bump and looked at me shockingly. He's so different from the fruitloop I used to know. How much had we changed? From everything I used to know, I felt like I had judged him wrongly.

"We had two breakups, where was this taken place?" He had to know, but I don't blame the poor man.

"In my bedroom…did you give me that many pillows or something?"

The man laughed, "Ah, that day. You literally thought I was going to move into another country and leave you behind. It was all over a mere rumor and misunderstood one as well."

My head tilted, "Gee, and that was before I was pregnant?"

He nodded, "Yes, two months before. I was going to let you know that I was going to another country and you assumed immediately I was moving there," He chuckled, "You said you wouldn't put it past me to find someone else and decided to end it before it could have gotten any further. I kept chasing you all the way to your home to your bedroom and you held quite a tantrum about me to go." His hand brushed something off his shoulder, "After I got you to stop that and kissed you, you were so upset of yourself. You practically begged me to take you with you and I told you, it was a meeting. Still, you insisted 'dragging' you there anyway."

Wow, I sounded like a schoolgirl or bitchy girlfriend at least. I guess that whole day got me going crazy and I couldn't help it. Just…wow.

"Can we get ice cream? I want all I said on the list." I wasn't going to bother asking much about the memory or what had went on that day.

I mean, it's still day one and my brain can only handle so much to what I can do right now. Vlad doesn't seem to mind much and he nodded. He offered his hand and helped me to get on my feet. Ice cream seems to be getting straight into my mood now and I have to love my Cryokinesis core to death. I wondered if those places would bring the rest of my memories. I knew we're still in Amity Park, considering Vlad owns five mansions, if that is most accurate for today. I wasn't too sure and figured I shouldn't have to worry about it. I had other things to deal with as it is.

Vlad actually drove us to the ice cream shop and ordered exactly what I had wanted in large. At first I thought he was crazy, but after a while…I wasn't used to being this hungry before. Although, he had this particular look about there is something to tell me something, and before we headed back to my house. I wondered what it could be about this time.

* * *

**A penny for you thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I have been writing and editing between a few things and dealing with being back home again. I had forgotten how easily distracted I am at home. Oh well, I finally got to get back into writing, while looking over Battlefield's chapter with Alrye. **

**So, I hope this makes everything...enjoyable. :)**

* * *

The spoon had lifted into his hand and helping himself to devour the flavors and its sweetness. He seems to be okay so far, but I petrified to lose him. With all my fiber being to not lie to him, to give him the answers he need, and doing things to change for the best. When he told me the memory last time, it was like a trigger to prove him that I refused to abandon him no matter what.

He did not seem to have another incoming memory return. Nothing had changed and it broke my heart to see him unaware. I had helped myself with his ice cream, yet, he observed me during our silence moment. I knew the students would be released within an hour and Danielle would be ready to come home. I saved her for the last because she did not live with Madeline until seven months after our truce.

There was one thing Daniel still capable of and that is knowing my face's expression. He could tell I would have something in my hidden hands and wait until the moment comes. My lover is clever than anyone could credit him. Unfortunately, only his family and team members are highly aware of this. The rest of the world drowned themselves in blindness.

"You know, your mother had a fit when she first met Danielle." I commented, helping myself some ice cream – which shouldn't kill me.

He blinked, "She actually met Dani? What kind of a fit did she have? With you?" His head tilted, holding out his spoon, not consider eating at the moment.

I swallowed my dessert, "Oh, about how a young child could not have a home. How selfish of me not to give her anything she needed? Why did I not accept her as my own? Why I even clone her own son illegally?"

He chuckled, "So, what did mom make you do?" His brow rose.

I sighed and set my spoon down. He would probably laugh at his own interests, seeing how he still has difficulty trusting me.

"She requested a legal adoption sheet made so she and your bumbling father can adopt her from 'me'. She had gained the custodies to have child support and among other things from me. I even paid for add in construction of your home so she could have a bedroom provided for Danielle." I shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal, I suppose, for me. However, your mother adored her as she adored all of you."

My badger nodded, "So, I take it that I almost freaked out for Dani to be found out by my parents?"

"Yes," I had to agree on his question, "That and they would take you away from me. Instead, your mother trusted you because she knew she could not help much from the past since it had already happened."

Daniel nodded and returned to eating his sugary ice cream. He knew he was craving for this, yet, I could not pull him away from this. Somehow, I was rather disappointed to see no memory triggered. I thought this might work and I'm afraid it had failed on me.

Suddenly, the ringing went off and I recognized the ringing format. It was like a metal rock band and from what I knew, it had to be Madeline calling him. Unfortunately, Daniel stopped and looked around to locate the sound. Right, he had brought his phone no more than two months ago. My index finger kindly pointed to his pocket and it dawned on him. He quickly pulled out his phone with his intangibility and noticed it was high technological device. His befuddled expression has amused me, but that's Madeline calling him. I knew better not to waste time with her and helped him to show him out to accept call.

Daniel nodded and placed the phone nearby his ear, knowing that his hearing is different from others, and hear it freely, even if he had it on the other side of the room, he'd still hear it.

"Hello mom," He almost questioned his mother in his voice, but luckily he held it back.

I listened in to her voice, "_Hello Danny sweetie, I wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten about the sonogram that is happening within ten minutes._"

Ah, yes, she did not want him to forget or distracted. She noticed how he was able to deal with ghosts and he'd be distracted half the time.

"Ah, yeah, we'll be there, mom." Daniel told her.

"_Are you fighting a ghost, sweetie?_" Her voice sounded too worried, I wouldn't blame her.

Daniel gave me a shock look at me and I knew why. My mouth worded out for him, 'You fight ghosts and found no effects on the baby or any harm.'

After that, he nodded along before he could answer.

"No ghosts today, mom. Stop worrying." He smiled, figuring it would be the truthful thing to say to the woman.

"_Alright, be careful when you're coming home. You're carrying my grandchild in there._"

"I know, mom. See you soon."

"_I will be in the lab._"

Daniel handed his phone over to me and I ended the phone conversation for him. He nodded and noticed that's how to deal with his phone. He doesn't realize it was easier for him to use, considering that his friend Tucker had made the material anti-ghosts, to prevent any vital hits.

"So, I still fight ghosts during my pregnancy?" He frowned.

This was a first. He hadn't known that he could still fight ghosts because the ghost core protects the baby's womb through all sense of danger, aside from dying and that is the only way to endanger the child. My hand rested on his shoulder with ensuring smile for him.

"Yes-"

"-get your disgusting hands off me!" His voice was in a different tone.

I frowned. That wasn't good. At least the workers here were in the back to gather supplies to make ice cream. However, I hadn't grasps any concept of his behavior. All of a sudden, his left arm turned into defense as he pushed my hand away from him. He leapt backward to distance from me within a few feet. His eyes were not showing the missing memory Daniel and I had to focus. This meant…some ghost tried to lay their hand on him.

He was in an episode from the way I assumed. His hands emitted the ghost energy, not minding the fact that is a weak form of energy to attack with. I wasn't certain if he could recall his ability to use the red energy. However, I was proven wrong. He was altering it to one of the stronger form energies.

"Dan-"

"-don't claim me!" He whipped the attack against me.

Don't claim him? What had happen that day? I barely had a single clue what day he was thinking himself to be in. My power kicked in to avoid his strikes against me and I refused to harm him, even if it does not harm our baby.

His eyes blasted the Cryokinesis and frozen the table we sat by. I was rather lucky he missed me by his hit. I hurried over by the side of this ice cream shop, knowingly anyone could come in, and somehow, I doubt that.

"Where are you little bugger?" Daniel commented.

I knew he has a habit of nicknaming his enemies and much as I knew, this had to be the ghost who attacked him at least last night.

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear!" He hissed.

So this ghost went invisible? His growling had set me off and had me startled. My heart raced to understand what had happened.

"Let me see again you bugger! You're the one who blinded me!" He hissed again.

What the snicker doodles? Someone had blinded him last night? I wanted to give this ghost a piece of my mind.

"Gotcha!" He blasted at the cashier's register with the icicle power of his and suddenly, he floated backward in greater disappointment, "NO!"

He screeched and then blinked. He dropped to the ground, caught himself, and gasped. His hands covered his mouth and shook his head too much. The puzzle expression has formed and now, I took this into my consideration that this episode was over.

"Daniel?"

He spun around and gulped away his fear as if he could. I rushed over to him and wrapped him in my arms to give him something to feel. He didn't move, yet, he did not bother.

"Daniel, what happened?" I whispered to him, assuming he would need gentleness out of his episode he had recently.

He stammered, "I couldn't see him, but I felt him last night and he…" His head shook, "Wanted me to be his submissive mate." His voice croaked, "He…he wanted to remove my baby and I-I-I couldn't let him." Daniel buried his head and cried onto my chest.

I clenched him closer to me and couldn't believe it. Something had happen last night and this ghost was tempting to achieve more than having him. For now, my dear badger needed me more than anything and I kissed softly on his head.

"Let's get your mind off and focus on one thing. We need to get you home before your mother calls again." I thought distraction maybe the best solution to follow up by.

He nodded and wiped those tears off. I helped him and before I was finished, he hugged me. However, I had to take care of a couple of things…that table and cashier's register.

"Why don't you head to the car and I will meet you there in a minute," I hummed curiously.

The raven hair nodded and his crystal blue eyes refused to look up at anything. He was too traumatic to witness the damage he created. Well, not supposedly damage in a sense. I pulled out my communicator device I held contact with Skulker.

"Skulker, if this helps your case. This ghost was pursuing my Daniel, threatened to remove and kill the baby, and claim him as his submissive mate. He has some sort of power to make you blind." I commented.

The short static noise alerts me that he's replying, "That will narrow it down to five hundred, sir. Is there a voice recognition or hint of accent at least?" Skulker was specific when it came to hunting, especially someone has blocked the memory.

"I will talk to him about that tonight. For now, continue your search and if you do find this ghost, torture this one until you bring him to me." I snarled.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

I hung up and removed the Cryokinesis against my core of Pyrokinesis. It was easier to do it outside of the crystalized power, yet, if I were inside of these…Daniel would have to remove me. I was grateful he has some morals to keep me alive from such trap of his. However, I would do it what it takes to avoid angering him or I'd be trap once more.

Daniel was waiting patiently and his eyes were focused on his home sign. I used to recall how easy it was to locate the bumbling fool. Now, it helps me to know where to go in a sense of a direction. Madeline had supported the buffoon's idea when Jasmine was about two years old because they were constantly lost heading to their home no matter where they had gone. They moved here from their apartment since their daughter was a year old.

I joined in the driver's seat and made sure both of us wearing our seatbelt. Whether we were hybrid or not, we could not afford to expose our secret or even process some thoughts to could occur to us any moment.

Supposedly, this was turning out quite successful to gain his memory back to the scene of last night. Why did this fool use blindness power against my dear badger? This had meant more than to claim him that night alone. Was this ghost enemy was planning something? My breath felt choked from a thought of letting Daniel out of my sight. To lose our child…when we could have both fail because someone could manipulate our memories. I hadn't grasps the danger up until now.

"Whose cars are that, Vlad? I know Jazz is in college, even from what you told me." Daniel asked.

His question had made me realize he was the first person to be focusing on and I must protect him at all cost. After all, he is my lover and I shall not allow myself fall into distraction like this.

"I believe your friends kept their promise to be there for your sonograms, Daniel." I smiled, "You only wanted the whole Phantom team to be there. Of course, your sister will watch this on the Fenton-Cam."

His brow rose, "Fenton-Cam?"

The bell chimed, "Ah, right. Their latest invention was created after your first sonogram. Your father was proud to make a video chat more private and no fee to worry about." I explained.

He needed and understood how his father tends to be. One thing I knew is that Jack tends to lean towards computer skills quite naturally, but not as well as successful towards one of Daniel's best friends. The sonogram might help trigger something from him and I was hoping to see some improvement by tonight. If not-

"Daniel, if nothing changes or helps, you would have to stay at our mansion until your memories are returned. I promise to provide you a room of your own and given open access to anything you need." I sheepishly smiled at him.

How I felt the need to be desperate. How I could do anything in my power to restore his memory. Yet, I could not do such power and I had felt such of a failure as a man. The crystal blue eyes bored onto me and he did not phrase from my suggestion. At least I knew how he was to react and how I should react to his behavior.

"I guess I don't see why not." He shrugged.

I nodded and parked in front of the Fenton House, "Excellent. If not, a hotel can be arranged."

His head shook, "No. People will be wondering why a fat looking pregnant man is doing with a rich mayor."

I chortled, "I'm sure the ice cream shop dates we had had convinced these…interested people enough."

He snorted, "So, I'm guessing I have ice cream every day, huh?"

"More or less, your job at our restaurant as well. You tend to help yourself to make something, so others tend to see you haven't burned enough calories or work out enough after work." I had removed the car key from its ignition.

Daniel began to understand how people were being fooled or believed into lies of our daily routines. He doesn't know that they had stopped following for the past three months because some rich girl had been forced to give birth to nine newborns and something of cats' intelligent to nearly match as humans' intelligence.

Despite of the lack of memories, I was willing to be with him every step of the way. I knew I had already gained his trust now and wondered if he'd appreciated how far I went or he would be upset on how I am helping him. If I only knew what had happened with the last ghost fight, it would have certainly helps me the most out of everything.

* * *

**A thermos for thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, back to this story! I apologize for the hold, I got caught up in so much stuff going on. However, fear not! A chapter is here! (...where is that annoying voice coming from?) This is what all of you have been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If only I had some sort of ability to restore memories, this would be useful for us currently. However, we were on a stroke of luck to survive this thoroughly without others suspecting a thing. I knew too well, how Daniel does not want attention over on him for too long and especially when he has the baby to deal with. Oddly, the last memory has disturbed him greatly and I could not blame him at all.

At least he's familiar with most of everything and everyone, so it wasn't too handful. Mainly for him, that is. We helped ourselves into the house and this first floor had felt like abandon home. Of course, we knew too well that others were downstairs for the hospital lab to prepare for sonogram.

My badger dear wasn't walking faster and his expression held so…lovely. How nervous he was to find out our baby's gender. I knew for weeks, he was excited to find out immediately and that he had wish to sort out the nursery room for the proper gender aspect of everything. I had nearly thought it was cute.

My hands touched his shoulders softly, not minding the risk from earlier this morning he had done or the recent one. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him happily. He met my eyes with his lovely ones and he struggled to read something from me.

"This baby has done nothing wrong. Why does this guy…Bugger I called, wants to remove this one?" He frowned.

I sighed and held him closely to me, "He will not get a hold of you at all because he will suffer by me if he dares to do such thing to either of my lovely family, including you." My lips pressed against his forehead, "I promise you this much. I had Skulker searching for this ghost of ours. He is not easily fooled by others' lies, so he will know it is our suspect."

He chuckled, "Dude, you sound like a lawyer trying to put him into jail. You do know that I don't keep my ghosts trap in thermos for more than two days, right?"

I smirked, "I know. I have Skulker for the best, do I not?"

Daniel shrugged and uncertain believes it in his way, but he was used to fighting Skulker for so long. He hardly sees a threat with the rival of his. If he were a full ghost, Skulker would have claimed him so easily unless he was the king of ghost zone. I never did find out who is the king of the ghost zone, but I had no needs to rule the ghost zone. Right now, our child matters first and getting Daniel to the lab is the first thing to accomplish.

"So…should I just be me and react happy no matter what, right?" Daniel assumed.

I sighed, "You should feel emotional about everything, but you are correct, Daniel."

He accepted my responses and went along with walking by my side. Whomever this ghost suspects is causing me scabrous greatly. Once I get this one to restore my lover's memories, he will suffer under my powers I will muster up around him and obliterate him. This way, Daniel will never have to worry about a thing. We directed ourselves to the kitchen-

An escaped of condensation passed his soft lips and he was not satisfied on the timing. I had not blamed him for seeing the vapor mist in the moment where we should be focusing on his sonogram results. Unfortunately, he groaned and chose to get this out of the way. He transformed – jolted slightly at the new style. It had changed before he got pregnant. Instead of the DP symbol at his chest, it is now located on his white belt in black. His upper uniform curved more white in a diamond shape where his neck is the top of the diamond shape. His gloves and pants formed two strips, one on the arm and one on the back of his hands. From his shoulders to the top of his gloves developed the same pattern Danielle has for her ghost uniform's pants. His hazmat boots are diagonally leveled at the top rather than straight up to his knees. The colors have remained the same and nothing else. It suits him well and he does have a six-pack abs with baby bump appearing. His hair has grown longer at the back of his neck with a hint of curls to it – which I love deeply.

"Whoa, when did I get this new look?" He looked up at me, trying to hurry things up before going.

"Before you were pregnant." I answered, without wasting his time.

He nodded and floated up to locate the particular ghost. Perhaps I should join him, to prevent another repeat. It wasn't easy to determine on my behalf, especially he did not ask me to join him. However, he does not trust me as easily as of now. If I had joined him, he would find some confliction among himself when he does not recall some new powers he recently developed during his pregnancy a few times. It was often best to take one thing at a time and make a smooth process until he gains his memories.

Madeline would be wondering what was taking so long, yet, she knew her son is always fighting ghosts no matter what the circumstances were. She thought to close the portal, then Daniel explained to her that the ghosts would always be around due to the fact there are natural portals in Amity Park, and that closing the main portal source wouldn't do much or stop them. She began to understand why her son took this role seriously, even as a teenager. Jack, despite of him, had taken on new views of ghosts and decided to study their powers to substitute his desire of ripping them molecule to molecule as he used to dream of doing.

"Looks like it was a friend of mine. He's going back to the ghost zone now." His voice appeared.

I nodded, "That is good to know. I was quite rather worried about you, Daniel. Thankfully, your friends are more loyal than your enemies." I hummed.

Daniel went along to what I had said and floated back down. He morphed to his human side, regained by my side, and we headed over to the kitchen. I held his hand and he squeezed. He was nervous by the looks of his habits like hand squeezing, biting his lip, and looking around for some sort of clues to keep him clued in.

A curled to my lips ensured him that I would be with him every step of the way and we marched ourselves into the kitchen. He's natural at covering his emotions and among other things. He was mostly worried about anyone finding out that his memories are blocked. Poor badge dear, I dared myself to have such power and free him immediately. A man who is trapped in his mind like an animal forced to live in a cage life. There is absolute no freedom and nowhere else to go. For now, I have to keep trying to restore all of them back as quickly as I could. I refused to fail him for our love, especially for our child that will be born into our world.

Daniel stayed behind me as we went down the stairs, uncertain of what to expect, and who would be there. All I told was his family members and his best friends. There should not be any others involved – especially young Valerie. Daniel and her hadn't made that out well in friendship, which he had attempt to continue in order to gain her into the team. Ms. Grey ruled out that she feared for his life at risk and denied all contacts towards her. My lover hasn't had it easy lately, despite of a loss friendship he was seeking for. He only sees her when she comes out to hunt ghosts and when he's fighting them. It hurts him, but I had not rather told him that or it would cause nothing but trouble for him.

We finally arrived to the last step into the lab and headed over to the hospital lab side. He smiled at the sight of his family and friend being here. Madeline was eager to find out our baby's gender, Jack was uncertain of the entire normalcy – yet, carried along with this. Danielle smiled to show her support by his side and understanding the big deal of the discovery today. Tucker stood by the young girl due to a reminder for himself that nothing could be expected for anyone. It was obvious why everyone's here and Daniel was comfortable with his familiar group he recognizes. He knew Samantha would not be here until tomorrow, so there was no worried. As for Jasmine, she would not be able to be here due to being at school and taking her finals currently while finishing up the rest of her courses.

"Danny, help yourself onto the bed and we will get this started. First thing first is making sure the baby is following the proper agenda, health, heartbeat, and lastly, the secret." Madeline smiled.

Daniel tightly squeezed my hand for a signal to help him. I smiled at him and helped him walked over to the bed. His being four months pregnant made me feel fruitful. I remained by his' side when he helped himself get onto the bed and leaned back comfortably. He lifted his shirt, pulled down a bit of his pants, and waited for his mother to begin. I held up his hand and kissed the back of his hand to show him that I am here for him. I can truly recall the day when we found out his pregnancy and how surprising it was for the both of us.

My lover took a deep breath and nodded for Madeline to start. She picked up the gel to place on his small bump and picked up the transducer to soothe on his stomach. Everyone looked over to the screen and held our breath. My dear badger was still squeezing my hand and my other hand patted him to ensure him he's doing wonderful. He smiled to see the sight of our baby and I watched along as well.

"The baby's head is growing in good shape, the arms and legs are at the right inches, and all healthy so far." She smiled and turned something on the machine as the train sound came on, "A healthy heart beating is good."

Daniel gasped and cried happily about everything. Tucker smiled – knowing this was not normal, yet, he remained supportive. Danielle was relating to his emotions, despite of the fact she isn't pregnant. She did not like it when Jack tried to explain about pregnancy and Madeline put in it to a better term. That still did not help. She turned to Daniel and felt much better with him. As of now, I felt my hands sweating at the result and anxious at the same time. My breathing felt tight against my chest and I was no certain how else Daniel felt about this.

His mother glanced up at her son with a caring smile – but her violet eyes showed excitement to be a grandmother says otherwise. When she found out, she accepted it immediately and insisted to be the doctor for him. It was the only solution we had and to avoid hiring a doctor on strict confidentiality. However, Daniel was rather comfortable with her instead of some doctors he barely knows or trusts.

"Would you like to find out the baby's gender?" She was following the basic procedures as all doctors should.

He nodded, "P-please." He insisted.

It almost felt like he's back, but he barely held a single clue how to be himself. Madeline accepted his answer and did her reading on the screen. She smiled to the revelation and everyone was on the edge to find out immediately. It was difficult for me to read the screen – whereas I have little time to study and Daniel has my hands full as always.

His mother nodded and looked directly at the screen to be certain with a smile, "The baby is a girl."

Daniel gasped and his other hand held onto mine. Something cold and wet came down on my cheeks has made me realized I was crying happily about the baby. A girl! My arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Oh, Daniel, thank you! Thank you so much!" I had given him hundreds of butterfly kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

It was something I had never felt before. A source of an extreme happiness that had seem difficult to describe otherwise. All I knew that I was very much happy and alive to be here. We are having a little girl!

"Vlad," He whispered, I could tell he was happy as well and matching exactly how I am feeling currently.

Not only that, his voice was informing me he recalled a memory. It was something and better than at the ice cream shop incident. This had me peacefully relieved and hoping he gained himself back to normal. Daniel relaxed in my arms, tears trickling down on his cheeks to find out what this baby would be, and we are having a baby girl. There are some plans I always wish to attempt to give my little girl. My little princess with all the love to give and Daniel will do something similar as well. For what this pregnancy is, it would be wondrous gift for both of us. In his crystal blue eyes, it shined lovelier when he cries in a positive mood.

"I love you so much, Daniel." I whispered to him.

Madeline cleaned up quickly and the others left us alone to celebrate our joyous news. It had only seems like this morning I was more than eager to find out, only felt dragged on due to Daniel's issue, and finally arriving here after lunch hour. There's still several hours of the day left and found the need to carry on. Yet, there was no need to be rushing this unique moment.

"Vlad," He whispered so lovely, "I remember all the kitchen work I do as a chef." He smiled, "I made your favorite when I first felt the baby bump at the same time."

My ears clued in such fantastic news from him and knowing that we were gaining closer to the rest of his memories. My lips curled uncontrollably to the point my words could not speak for itself. Daniel saw it in my face and he was becoming more of himself every hour of the day. This pleased me and it was turning out much better than I had participated.

"Good, at least we can prevent suspicious for a month and others know you will not be much available for half a year. You already had your-"

"-my second chef trained. I know, I mean…I remember." He smiled, "It's not entire memory. There are still some I don't recall during the job, but the food, drinks, and desserts are there and how to make them."

I was impressed, "When did that occur?"

"When I was watching mom, thinking how horrible of a cook she is. Then, that memory came while she was checking on our daughter's development growth." He had have seemed to grow confident now and begins to trust me often now.

It helped me greatly to continue a stable relationship among us. I was rather eager to kiss him, however, I knew that was pushing it. Daniel is not himself entirely and I feared he would not love me anymore.

"Interesting. Now, let's tell your parents that you want to stay at my place for a week or so to arrange our daughter's nursery room." I suggested.

He nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. Plus, we know the baby's gender and it's a girl. I don't know why, but I kind of like being pregnant." He shrugged.

I chuckled at his expressing towards his pregnancy. He would often change his mind about the pregnancy on and off, depending on the circumstances were. I patted his arm gently and agreed with him nonetheless.

"Whatever you say, my badger dear." I told him.

He went intangible to remove the gel, back to tangible, and fixed up his clothes, "Whatever, fruitloop." He briefly waited a second, "What do I call you in a relationship? I doubt it's fruitloop."

My brow rose, "You often called me Cheesehead when you feel like it."

He did not believe me, "Cheesehead? That's not romantic, what was I thinking?" He frowned.

I laughed lightly, "You had your reason, but it is a rather long story and how you call me cheesehead."

He accepted that for now, but I supposed he would have to wait until his memories returned. I was rather hoping everything would have returned by now and I knew Skulker would have contacted me immediately once he finds the ghost who is held responsible for their course of action. That insufferable brat will pay and will wish me to obliterate him instead.

"Should I call my sister? Sam?" His head tilted.

I smiled, "Of course, you promised them they would know immediately." My hand retrieved his phone from his pocket and turned them on for him, "Jasmine is number one, and Samantha is three."

He frowned, "Who's two?"

"Me, of course." I smiled.

He blinked and chuckled it off, "Right, boyfriend will always be the second on the list. Jazz will always be the first one…because she's my big sister and family comes first above all." He shrugged.

I hummed lightly, "Exactly, my badger dear. Now," I handed his phone to him, "Do you think you know how to arrange a call?"

Daniel turned determine and stared at his phone for a few seconds. His thumb slid up and pressed the caller button. His thumb pressured down lightly for one and his phone calling directly to his sister. The ringing did not last too long and her voice perked up for us to recognize her.

"Hey little brother," She was waiting from the tone.

"Hey Jazz, want to know the baby's gender?"

She gasped, "You found out today! Is it a boy or a girl? Oh, man, I can't believe I'm going to be a young aunt!"

My head shook at her excitement, but she was much accepting about the baby in the way. Daniel can see she's eager to discover.

"It's a girl, Jazz," He smiled.

"Oh, my! A niece! Now I can prepare your baby shower!" She declared.

Daniel groaned – perfectly the way he should react – and luckily for him, this was not a video chat.

"Somehow I wonder." He muttered.

"Jasmine, I'm pleased for your excitement. We need to arrange one more call, so he will talk to you later when he gets the chance." I told her.

"Oh, perfect! Vlad, I need to ask if you are attending to the baby shower in the future?"

Daniel snorted, "If I'm going, so will he." He argued.

"I believe Daniel's answer is obvious, Jasmine." I stated.

"Excellent! I will be planning and preparing all this now. Please take it easy, little brother." She told him.

He nodded and told her that he will. Jasmine was thrilled when we announced the pregnancy and given all insights towards his pregnancy to make it smooth as possible. If Daniel had known why vitamins were a big issue for him, he would not be napping at early noon. I could not place it into his food and he was strictly against it for some reasons.

He repeated the same with his phone and contacted Samantha. There was not much for a waiting towards a phone to be answer after the third ringing.

"He-" A yawned slipped, "-y Danny, what's up?" I assumed we had wakened her up and that she's sleeping on her flight.

"Did I wake you up?" Daniel has always been guilty of robbing their sleep, especially when he fights ghosts.

She chuckled faintly, "Danny, you know I'm always going to be the creature of the night. Besides, I'll fall back to sleep anyway. So, what's up?"

My badger dear shook his head, "Anyway, today, I did a sonogram and I'm having a baby girl."

"Congratulations, Danny! I had a feeling it would be a girl." I knew that girl would be smirking.

She knew I'd be so much happier if we're having a boy, yet, she feels the universe would be 'against' me. The girl tends to be insufferable woman from time to time, however, I was able to be tolerant for my lover.

"Thanks, Sam. So what time are you going to be arriving tomorrow?" He played it simple – avoiding to being caught by anyone.

"I should be there by eight or nine in the morning. Don't worry, I'll be seeing you before my parents. I want to feel that baby bump I missed out on for three weeks!"

Daniel chuckled, "Well, the baby girl isn't going anywhere…literally."

"Just stay relaxed, Danny. You know stress isn't good for the baby."

I had to end this conversation soon because she irks me too much, "Do not worry, Sam," I could not call her Samantha personally or she would have a claw for that, "I am on my toes at all time for lovely badger here."

She muttered and restored her voice, "Still. I'm going back to-" She yawned her head off, "-back to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow, Danny."

"Okay, Sam. I'll be at Vlad's mansion for the week to get the nursery setting up."

"Wow, that soon already? Then again, you are with a rich boyfriend." She hummed.

There was one thing Samantha does not mind and that I have money in my pockets – or in the house. She stated that some rich people could be the best people to support their partners for anything. I found that I had agreed and told her that when I was younger, I held expectation to support my future family. I supposed it depends on how others become rich and what they would do with their lives.

"So, see you tomorrow, Sam." Daniel told her.

She hummed and yawned as she hung up. Despite of our situation, we made it through half way the day without obvious noticed towards his old behavior. His memories were returning bits of bits to show him what had happened over almost two years now. I longed for him to be himself and this has complicated to demonstrate my love. It had burned me alive to see him like this to struggle to get back to the top of the stairs that seems forever to reach. His crystal blue eyes had met mine and in those eyes were dying to be free.

* * *

**Care to review please?**


End file.
